


words of love

by vonkanra



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 07:35:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4092526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonkanra/pseuds/vonkanra





	words of love

在节目上被这么告白了，不是第一次听他这么说，不管是对他还是对别的成员，他也不想这么傻乎乎的当真。  
但是这次不一样。也许从前对他说的那些话也不是他以为的那么单纯。  
无比自然地说出这种话的人，总是丢下莫名感到害羞的他像是什么都没发生过一样继续工作。

昨晚录影结束后，他因事稍稍耽搁了一会儿，回到乐屋时已经只有他一个人了。  
虽然说出来很逊，但是热衷于交际的他，有些害怕这种热闹过后剩下的空虚感。  
没有交谈对象，一个人，连道别的话都只能讲给空气听。  
他很讨厌这样，所以决定去自己常去的居酒屋喝上两杯。  
走出电视台，意外地发现了那人的身影，又黑又瘦薄得像纸，私服也是暗色，站在阴影里就像要消失了一般。但他还是一眼就看到了那人，犹豫着该怎么开口搭话的时候，对方也看到了他。  
双目交汇后，他挥挥手，走过去发出邀请。  
“Leader，在等车吗？要不先一起喝两杯？”  
一点都不像队长的最年长成员大野智，思考了一会儿点点头，拿出手机给经纪人打了电话，就这么跟着他到了他常去的居酒屋。  
两个人一边聊一边喝，讨论了很多，不管是昨晚录影的嘉宾还是编舞的细节，剪辑一下完全可以当作情热大陆放送。  
到最后老板和老板娘也加入了话题，自然而然地就开始了长辈常在耳边念的话题，问他们是否有了成家的打算。  
大野智已经半醉，傻笑着说：“我有喜欢的人了，但是没法交往。”  
大家好奇地追问，但他只是傻笑没有回答。  
他应该是在座所有人里最感到好奇的那一个。  
等到两个人喝得醉醺醺，摇摇晃晃在路边叫车时，他没忍住，问：“你喜欢的人，我认识吗？”  
大野智的表情有些奇怪，过了好一会儿才点头，“你认识。”  
他猜了一串他觉得可能的名字，得到的答案都是摇头。  
“你猜不到的。”大野智嘴边的笑在他看来带着几分讥讽的意思。  
也许是运气不好， 两个人等了很久都没出租车出现，他权衡了一下，问大野智：“不如走着去我家？也就二十多分钟。”  
大野智考虑了几秒，说：“好。”  
去他家的路上，话题依旧缠在到底谁是大野智的意中人上。翻来覆去几乎快说完他认识的所有女性的名字了，大野智总是在摇头。  
到他家后，又接着在客厅里坐着喝起了第二轮。这次是彻底醉了，大野智通红着脸，趴在茶几上，一遍遍说着：“你猜不到。”  
他不服气地坐在旁边，问：“难不成你喜欢我啊？”  
“没错。”大野智眼神湿润地看着他，“我喜欢润君。”  
松本润半张着嘴，思考着这是玩笑还是醉酒之后他的幻听。最后他干笑着打算敷衍过去，“你认真的吗？梗不错哈哈哈……”  
贴在茶几上降温的大野智直起身，低语着朝他靠近，“是真的喜欢……一直都……”

今天的录影上，那家伙又用昨天一样的表情，靠在布景上，在大家面前对他告白。  
“最喜欢润君了。”  
谁都不会当真，因为这家伙对谁都这么说。  
但是昨天那家伙凑上来亲吻的触感似乎还留着。在他看过来的时候，模糊的记忆又一次在他脑袋里炸开。

大野智凑过去先舔舔松本润嘴角，双手按在松本润的手腕上，小心翼翼试探的样子让被他轻咬着嘴唇的松本润开始怀疑他是否在装醉。  
但不管怎么说，他没有第一时间推开大野智。直到唾液滑进他领子里才如梦初醒般地踹了大野智一脚。  
他没有用全力，因为明天他们还有工作，还好这一脚足够大野智清醒过来。  
大野智低头捂着肚子，也许也是被自己的动作吓到了。  
“抱歉，我喝醉了。”最后大野智抬起头，带着职业性的微笑，露出可爱的八重齿，被往后梳的额发滑落了几缕。正好是他最喜欢的他的表情，又无辜又可怜，一副任人宰割的样子。似乎刚才那个试图借酒乱性的人跟他不是同一个。  
“是，我们都醉了。”松本润接着他的话说下去，为了今后还能一起好好工作。  
大野智摸摸鼻子，伸手抓起自己的外套，“那……我回家了。”  
松本润抬头看了眼挂钟，时针指向三点，“要我替你叫的士吗？”  
“嗯，谢谢。”  
“你先喝点水。”松本润走到阳台上给出租车公司打电话，“十分钟之后就到，我送你下去吧。”  
大野智点头，跟着他一路沉默着到了公寓门口。  
两人在夜风里安静地站着，有默契地不去看对方的脸。短短十分钟竟能如此难熬。  
终于，街口出现了车灯。松本润暗自松了口气。  
大野智转向了他，眼神却看着别处，“我走了。晚安。”  
松本润挥手，“路上小心。”  
大野智突然笑了出来，眼睛眯了起来，心有不甘似的咬咬唇，说：“润真的很温柔。”  
松本润心头一紧。  
“所以这么多年我都没法放弃。”大野智看见出租车停在他俩面前，对着松本润说了最后一句，“我是认真的。”

恶质，自我中心，肆意妄为。松本润想了很多词来指责这个没有职业意识的家伙，可就是没法用完全负面的情绪面对他的告白。  
现在一脸平静的他到底在想些什么，这是松本润最想知道的事。  
如果他是认真的，又怎么保持这样的淡定。  
不自觉地，他的视线就黏在了大野智的身上。

又这样过了好几个月，如同那一夜只是他发梦而已，什么都没有变化。  
不管是他，还是大野智，或者大野智对他的态度。  
他感到疑惑，一闲下来就会被这些问题占据了大脑。但是他没法开口求人替他答疑解惑。  
最后他决定就把这件事当做一场不太愉快的梦。

 

八月底，惯例的国立体育馆演唱会，而这之后有他的生日。  
生日，情人节，圣诞节，常识中的三大决胜日。  
就算只是同事，送礼物也是应该的。但偏偏有人毫不在乎，不仅没有任何邀约的意图，更没有礼物送上门。  
松本润在彩排的空隙有些灰心地想，其实他对礼物的要求不高，就算是便利店买的蛋糕，也好。  
当然，他并没有特别在乎大野智怎么对他。至少他是这么坚信的。  
距离那晚已经过了几个月，松本润觉得自己已经完全不将它放在心上，演唱会的时候自己的眼神动作也都十分自然。  
加上一登上舞台，飙增的肾上腺素也让他无暇顾及更多，唱好跳好，让台下的饭们开心才是最重要的。  
前提是没有人故意凑上来亲他的话。

相叶雅纪把生日礼物交给他时顺口问道：“你前段时间跟リーダー吵架了吗？”  
“没有。”松本润拆开礼物，是他喜欢的品牌最近出的T恤，“谢啦。”  
“生日快乐。”相叶笑着拍拍他的肩，“要是吵架，看在演唱会上他主动亲你的份上，你就原谅他吧。”  
“跟他怎么吵的起来。”  
相叶认同地点点头，“也是。话说我是第一个送礼物的吧？”  
“第三个，除了リーダー都送了。”  
相叶不甘地握拳，“早知道应该昨晚送的， リーダー不会是忘了吧。 ”  
松本润想了想这个可能性，“应该是忘了。”

松本润自问会不会忘记了喜欢的人的生日。亲朋好友和岚全员的生诞日，他都记得。  
松本润愤懑地坐在客厅里喝酒，和那天一样的位置。  
他的生日已经过去了整整一天，大野智是唯一一个毫无表示的人。  
他感觉自己就像被大野智耍了，却一点都感觉不到预想中的轻松。  
他昂头喝光了杯中的酒，摸出手机拨通了大野智的号码，在接通后突然一阵心虚，急忙挂掉电话。  
难道真的要质问他为什么忘了他的生日，为什么能平静得像什么都没发生过，为什么要说喜欢……  
松本润发现自己喝了酒之后似乎变蠢了。  
在他感到无比沮丧的时候，他的手机被来电点亮，上面写着大野智的名字。  
他犹豫了一会儿，铃声便断了。  
这家伙怎么能这么轻易放弃，松本润咬牙切齿，暗暗决定就算再打来他也会假装没听到。  
再次响起的声音不是他的手机铃声，是从大门旁的通话器上传来的。  
松本润没想到这个点还有人来找他，但对于朋友的来访他总是很高兴：“来了，谁？”  
戴着帽子的大野智突然出现在了小小的液晶屏幕上，听到松本润声音的他，对着镜头笑了笑。  
松本润不知道该说什么，只好按开了大门，“上来吧。”  
大野智提着一个大袋子敲开松本家的门，帽子摘了下来，刘海软软地搭在额前，依旧是平静得如同潭水一样的表情。  
“Happy Birthday。”大野智从大袋子里取出一个小袋子递给他。  
“噢，谢了。”松本润接过来，拆开是一个小小的粘土小人。是他的脸。  
松本润控制不住嘴角上翘的弧度，侧身放他进门。  
看到大野智坐在上次的位置上，松本润从橱柜取出另一只酒杯，问：“要喝两杯吗？”  
大野智点点头，带着些坏笑回答，“可能会醉哟？”  
大野智今晚喝酒喝得很猛。两个人喝光了一打啤酒，半瓶红酒，还有三四杯烧酒。先开始喝的是松润，但是第一个醉的却是大野智。  
又和几个月前的晚上一样，他趴在茶几上给自己的脸颊降温，半眯着眼，看着松本润。  
松本润盯着他微微张开的嘴，说不出自己到底是期待还是害怕他可能会说的话。对于即将发生的事情的不确定性，他不喜欢，他受够了猜来猜去，也不想再被这个看起来很没用的家伙玩弄在手心里了。  
借着酒意，正好说个清楚。  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
大野智没有动，过了半晌，反问道：“润呢，喜欢我吗？”  
“我没考虑过会和成员谈恋爱，”松本润说出了他这几个月来思考得出的答案，“但是和你交往，我大概……愿意。”  
大野智如释重负地笑了出来，“太好了，太好了……”  
他连着说了很多次太好了，伸手摸着松本润的脸，问他：“我在做梦吗？”  
松本润被他逗笑，抬手捏了捏他的脸颊，“白痴，你今天到底是来干什……”  
尾音被大野智堵在了嘴里。

大野智沉湎于口舌纠缠的同时，伸手在身后的大口袋里摸索。  
松本润很快发现了他的小动作，趁他不察一把拿过那个口袋。  
里面装着润滑剂和套套。  
很好，他现在知道这家伙想来干嘛了。  
大野智厚着脸皮撅着嘴，“今天的目标本来就是……得不到心也要得到你的人。”  
“……你喝了那么多，硬的起来吗？”  
大野智被挑衅了，直起上身保持着跪在地毯上的姿势，就在松本润的眼皮底下，抽出了皮带，脱下了裤子，用他的右手握住了自己的小弟弟。  
他心急火燎地撸动了几个来回，软嗒嗒的下体迟迟没有如愿硬起来。  
大野智着急地捉起松本润的手，一起握住他的性器，“帮帮我……”  
松本润还是第一次摸到同性的生殖器官，一岁侄子的不算，难免有些违和感，只能由着大野智的手带动着上下套弄。  
也许是因为从未体验过的松本润掌心的触感，大野智渐渐兴奋起来，呼吸变得粗重，腰部也配合着手的节奏摆动起来。但是下面也没太大气色，只是略略膨胀了几分。  
随着他腰胯的摆动，囊袋不时拍在松本润的手上，软软的有些杂毛，竟然让他觉得有些可爱。  
松本润伸手包裹住那两颗小球，温柔地揉捏。大野智在他头顶咬着唇发出闷哼。  
过了几分钟，大野智发现下面那玩意儿依旧没达到他希望的硬度，灰心丧气地倒在松本润肩头，伸手握住了松本润试图掩藏的勃起物。  
“还是润来吧……”他不甘地提议，“捅我的屁股……”  
松本润被他直白的邀请羞得不行，尽管现在自家队长看起来的确很诱人，但是他还没有做好捅他屁股的准备。  
如果他的理智被酒精击败的话，也许今晚就会这样吃掉这个家伙。  
他拍拍大野智光着的屁股，拿着大野智带来的保险套套在自己的食指和中指上，亲了亲大野智滚烫的耳垂，“试试用后面能不能让你射出来吧。”  
大野智靠在他肩上点头，头发蹭得他的脖颈有些发痒。  
他用手指抚弄大野智紧闭着的禁地，单靠保险套上的润滑似乎不够打开那个小口，他又挤了些润滑液在大野智的臀缝里。冰凉的液体让大野智打了个哆嗦。  
试探着伸进了一个指节，穴口不自觉地收缩抗拒着他的入侵，但看着大野智的脸上并没有不适的表情，他坚定地再送进去了一小截。  
感受了一会儿紧致充满弹性又炙热的肠道，松本润舔舔唇伴随着肠道的蠕动开始转动抽插起手指，不时地弯曲手指刮骚内壁。  
甬道里的刺激很有效地传递到了大野智的大脑和四肢，他难耐地弓起身似乎想摆脱这陌生的快感，手在松本润身上拉扯，无意中扒下了他的家居裤。  
早已经蓄势待发却被一直忽略的小松本，从内裤边沿和醉酒的大野智打了个招呼。  
大野智想了没想便含住了松茸的头部，用舌头包裹着舔舐。  
松本润闭着眼缓了好一会儿才避免了突然射出。他用空闲的手抚摸着大野智的发尾，另一只手更加卖力地寻找前列腺的位置。  
没一会儿工夫，他成功地找到了能让大野智失去力气肠壁绞紧的地方。大野智很快便无力支撑半趴在他大腿上。  
好不容易，大野智终于等来了高潮，性器虽然还是没能完全膨胀，也还是断断续续地射了几股。  
他提起大野智的领子，阻止他接着进行糟糕的口活，靠着自己的五指姑娘射了出来。

终于满足了的大野智缠着要和松本润接吻，被他拉去卫生间用漱口水清洁了一遍口腔，才终于如愿以偿。  
得到亲吻的大野智心满意足地趴在浴缸里，正在被扒着衣服的途中就睡了过去。  
松本润也乏得很，粗略地清理了下两个人的身体，用毛巾裹着那个不让人省心的家伙躺上床。

也许明天醒来不止是乱糟糟的客厅会让他担心，但想着大野智会和他一起在这张床上醒来，他就感到开心。  
他似乎，很喜欢这件生日礼物。

 

Love from me to you.


End file.
